Snow
by littlelulu2143
Summary: It's Prussia's birthday! Of course, Austria has a present for him. But Gilbert wasn't expecting something so heartfelt, even when no words are spoken. He and Roddy always did have a special relationship.


Author's Note: Here is a PruAus birthday drabble for Prussia's birthday. Enjoy!

It was snowing today. The snow was sort of like him. The way it resembled his hair and skin, so white and soft looking, pure. It was only when the snow was untarnished though; before it was roughed by foot prints. Just like how his skin became more scarred the farther you go down his body. It was fitting that today would be a snowy day. As it was his day. Gilbert's birthday.

Of course, he had to celebrate such an awesome day. Normally, in past years, he had gone drinking, hanging out with his little brother, and maybe some go to some crazy party at a house that he didn't know. But this year he was spending a quiet birthday with his beloved.

And now, he restlessly sat in the living room of Roderich's…well, one couldn't really call it just Roderich's home now. Gilbert's presence in it was so powerful and always present, especially since it clashed with the entire estate itself, that it would be wrong to just claim it as Roderich's. It was as if Gilbert had somehow wormed his way, intentionally or unintentionally, into becoming a permanent part of his life.

The birthday boy was bouncing in his seat excitedly. He had a silly little party hat that he had insisted on wearing, because everyone needed to see who's amazing day it was, and was grinning like a madman. Even though he was centuries old, he was still a child at heart. "Come on, come on! Presents, Roddy! Presents!"

He could here Roderich sigh and saw that cute thing he did when he was trying not to smile but it was obvious he wanted to; you know, where he pulls the corners of his mouth back and it looks like he is pouting a bit. Roddy's prissyness could be a blessing in disguise sometimes. "Calm yourself, Gilbert. And don't bounce so much, you just ate! You could upset your stomach!"

A playful, feigned pout found it way onto those pale lips as the young man sat back. "Alright, alright, just c'mere! Don't get your thong in a twist either!"

A bright shade of red appeared on Roderich's normally pale, though not as pale as Gilbert's, cheeks. Even though Gilbert was more than sure he would get a scolding, though really Roderich never actually meant what he said usually, he still opened his arms up and felt a warm in his chest spread as his Roddy sat down in his lap. He immediately enveloped his arms around his love, holding him close as if he was afraid he would leave this very moment. And he buried his face into that bony shoulder as he listened to Roderich ramble about some kind of, "inappropriate behavior" and how he, "isn't even wearing a thong today". No that was last night. Gilbert knew all about what Roderich was wearing for underwear last night.

Though, he had to act like he was listening, otherwise he'd get another scolding and then no presents! And you can't hold presents from the awesome birthday boy! So he just rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Ja, Ja, I get it Roddy. Shesh. Can't we just do presents now? Pllllleeeeeeaaaasee?" He whined.

That got the response he wanted. Roddy relaxed and moved to give him his fancy, pretty, box filled with goodies. "Here. If you don't like anything, then I'll take it back and get you something else"

He kissed that cheek that was so warm compared to his own, cold skin. Just like the snow "Specs, you know what I like. You wouldn't get me things I don't like"

And he was right. There were an assortments of gifts in that one box. Shirts, video games that he mentioned he wanted in passing, cute little stuffed animals. All sorts of stuffs! Gilbert had to resist squealing. Cause squealing was unmanly, and he has to be a manly man! For a second, he thought that there was nothing else left in the box except for one more individually wrapped gift, until a piece of paper brushed against his fingertips.

"Huh? What's this?" He picked up paper and couldn't help but enjoy the way that the smooth material felt against his rough and calloused hands. It was sort of like running his hands down Roderich's perfect body…woah, he didn't want a boner now! Better not think those thoughts!

"Roddy what's this? You leave the recite in here or something?" He waved the paper in his love's face, making him look slightly annoyed, though he always looked like that, to be fair.

"No, you fool. How about actually reading what it says?"

He groaned, only for show though. "Ugh, fine. It better not be some sappy poem or letter" His voice trialed off as he looked over the page. Notes and patterns written beautifully and looked to be in a dance. Music. He looked and saw that it was for his flute. The flute that was given to him by Old Fritz and that he would always play to remember one of the most important people in his life. The flute that he would only let Roddy hear him play. And he would only let Roddy comfort him after sobs would go through his body from all the things he would want to forget and people he missed. The title was what killed it for him though. "To My Beloved Gilbert; The Most Important Person in My Life."

Important. How often did he feel important now? That his life had a meaning and a purpose. That he mattered to people? Well, he knew he mattered to Roderich and West. But was he important? No. He didn't make an impact on the world anymore.

But here was this sheet of music, saying that he was the most important person, the most important nation, within Roderich's life. He made an impact. He had a presence. Oh….his cheek was wet. And Roderich was kissing it, brushing the wetness away with those soft fingers.

Before he even processed the thought, he pulled Roderich close, and hid his face in his shoulder.

A long time ago, he would have been roughly pushed away by Roderich. But now, those arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him close.

Once he felt he was able to get himself under control, he lifted his head up, just for a peak, to see Roderich. Gott, he hoped his eyes weren't too red. He didn't want to look like a pansy. Though, Roddy was a pretty big pansy so it's not like it mattered anyhow.

And Rodrich looked at him with kindness. With understanding. And most of all, there was love. It was reserved. If ya didn't know Roddy, and didn't know what to look for, you wouldn't see it. Oh, but Gilbert could see it. To him, it was clear as day. He was one of the few that knew how to read this reserved man known as Roderich Edelstein. But he could read Roddy like an open book. Because he mattered.

They still held each other close. They were each other's support system. Because they both understood each other so well, even though they were both so fundamentally different. But hey, it worked out, didn't it? To thank Roderich, he closed the gap between them, and placed a soft kiss on Roderich's lips.

"Happy Birthday, Gilbert" was whispered in the small space between them.

A sincere smile. Gilbert would claim that he doesn't smile. He would say he is a smirker. Or a sneerer. But he was smiling now. And he closed the gap again between them. His cold, white, lips on Roderich's.

If there was one thing in this world that he was proud of, it was that he was important to Roderich.


End file.
